Sweet Surrender
by ZeldaxVocaloidxx
Summary: Rin and Shima are teamed up for a new mission. A five days mission... in a hotel. Both sharing the same room, the two young teens find themselves in funny/awkward situations. How will this turn out? Shima/Rin, yaoi! Rating might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist! Yet**

* * *

His chin resting on his palm, Rin yawned as he stared at the classroom's clock. Five minutes until he could go back in his room and continue reading the manga he started at the beginning of the week. _Damn. _He was hungry, too, so he might as well cook something before reading. Maybe he could make some beef? The thought of it made Rin drool like an idiot. A small blush made its way to Rin's cheeks, him still daydreaming, gazing at the clock.

A loud "BAM" popped Rin's bubble, almost making him fall off his bench.

"Nii-san, pay attention to my lecture." Yukio emotionlessly ordered to his older twin, pushing his glasses back on. The younger twin took back his book and sighed. "As I was saying …" Yukio continued his lecture as if nothing happened.

Rin pouted and glanced one last time at the clock. _I can hear the food calling out my name… _Rin grinned stupidly at himself.

"… going out on a mission in an hotel for the next five days. Be prepared tomorrow at 6 o'clock with all the stock we'll need for the mission; I'm going to pass out the material list. The teams are already made, you may check out on the dashboard with who you'll be on team within the following five days. I'll see you all tomorrow," with this being said, Yukio passed out the lists and left the classroom.

Rin couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Going on a mission for five days? Yes!

"Hey, Okumura!"

Rin turned to see Shima smiling at him with all his heart.

_Ah, yes. _Rin's secret had been revealed to everyone in the class for a while and everyone still seemed to be ignoring him, except for Shima, who seemed to not mind the fact that he was Satan's son. Rin kind of appreciated that, though he wouldn't admit it.

"What's up?" Rin asked the pink haired boy, taking his stuff and readying himself to leave the room.

"We're a team," Shima showed him the teams for the mission of tomorrow and pointed theirs names.

Their names were indeed written on the paper Shima was holding, under Bon and Izumo's names. Teaming up with Shima? That couldn't be a bad idea, could it? Rin was actually glad he was with someone like Shima instead of someone like Bon.

"Hey, give that back, Renzou!" Bon yelled coming up from behind said boy, stealing the paper from Shima's hands, causing it break into two scraps of papers.

The two boys started arguing over the two pieces as Rin decided to leave the classroom. On his way to his room, Rin couldn't stop thinking about how delicious beef sounded that night.

**~xXxXxXxXxXxXx~**

Rin was so into the story of the manga, he had trouble swallowing the delicious pieces of beef he cooked before. The scene in the manga was so intense, Rin could feel his eyes watering as he turned every pages of the book to find out what was happening. In the story, the girl was about to confess to her childhood friend when—

"Nii-san, you should go to bed. It's very late and you should mentally prepare yourself for tomorrow; it'll be a big day. And stop taking my books without telling me," Yukio said as he took back the manga from Rin's trembling hands.

Rin gasped.

"NOOOooOO! Yukio, she was about to confess! Let me at least read what's going to happen after that!" Rin cried as he failed at trying to take the book back from his younger twin.

Sighing, Yukio put the book out of Rin's reach and took off his glasses. "He's going to reject her. After that, she ends up falling in love with his brother and makes him jealous. When he had enough, he's going to ask her out and then they fall in love and live happily forever after. Now go to bed, or it's going to be a pain to wake you up tomorrow."

Rin's eyes widened as he spitted out a piece of beef he'd been eating.

**~xXxXxXxXxXxXx~**

After arriving at the hotel very late at night, everyone was tired and went to their rooms. Shima and Rin's room was at the end of the hallway, just beside Yukio's room. As they were on their way to their rooms, Yukio was left alone with Shura. The older woman smirked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? To leave Nii-san alone with another classmate… Nii-san is dangerous, and you know that, Shura-san." Yukio asked the snake woman, putting a hand in his pocket to make sure he had his gun with him.

Shura put her hands on her hips and shrugged, then walked to her own room. "I think this kid just needs a bit of freedom. And your room is just beside his, so it'll be just fine, right?" she giggled before leaving the hallway to enter her room. "Good luck with that," she added, closing the door behind her and leaving Yukio alone in the hallway.

**~xXxXxXxXxXxXx~**

The first thing Rin did when he entered his shared room with Shima was to see what was up in the fridge. Nothing of course, but Rin was glad he could put in the extra food he hid in his bag before leaving the school in the mini fridge. While Rin was doing that, Shima was finding some place to place the stuff he brought.

When the fridge was full of Rin's extra food, the half demon started to unpack his own stuff and find some place to put his things. The room was sort of small, but big enough to have two separated beds and two wardrobes. There was only one desk and two chairs. There was a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet. There was also a window in the back of the room. Shima seemed to have picked to bed on the right, so Rin took the bed on the left, just beside the window.

"Hey Shima, do you know if they have a-… Shima?" Rin looked at his pink haired classmate and blushed when he realized what the taller man was doing. Shima was holding a suspicious pile of magazines and had a stupid smile on his face, nose bleeding.

"Hehe, look at what I brought…" He giggled to himself. "Here, you can have one, so don't tell anyone I brought these…" Shima handed a magazine to Rin and made himself comfortable on his bed. Rin blushed madly and didn't dare to look what was inside the magazine.

Shima grinned and looked at the half demon sitting on the bed next to him. "Come on Okumura, don't be shy, we're guys after all…" he laughed. "I brought plenty of other magazines like that one, so if you want another one, just ask me, okay?" Rin blushed a deeper red. He just didn't know how to react.

The pink haired smiled at Rin. "The next five days are gonna be awesome… We have all mornings free, so we could go visit the place around here… I've never been here before. Have you?" Shima asked the shorter boy, who was at that moment pulling his tail off his pants.

Damn, his tail had been itching all day long. It really wasn't comfortable to keep his tail hidden under his pants.

"Okumura?"

Rin looked at his classmate and blushed lightly. "A-Ah, sorry. My tail was bugging me… Err, no I've never been here before." Rin's phone then made some sound, like a small BEEEEP. "Ah, I've got a message."

Rin reached for his phone and opened it. He looked at the message that had been sent to him… It was from Yukio.

'Here are the details about the mission we're about to perform tomorrow. I explained them in class, but I'm pretty sure you weren't listening, so read this message well because I am not going to repeat it again. In this hotel are hidden three demons. Those kind of demons steal things away from the rooms, so make sure you lock your things away carefully. They only come at night, so be prepared. During the mornings, you're free to do whatever you please with your teammate, but make sure to be here everyday at 6 PM. Your mission consist to finding one of the demons and to bring them to Shura. Good night.'

As Rin was reading the message a second time to make sure he understood everything, Shima slowly came up behind him and poked his tail. Rin almost dropped his phone and blushed, putting his tail away.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin asked Shima, slowly moving away from the pink head.

"Ah, gomen." Shima scratched his head and smiled innocently. "I was just curious to see how your tail would feel like. It's actually pretty soft, softer than I thought it would be…"

Rin stared blankly at Shima for a few seconds. "Ah. Let's go to bed," he finally said, pushing Shima off of his bed.

And so, on this Friday's night, both young men fell asleep in this small hotel room, none of them knowing what was waiting for them within the following five days.

* * *

**Oi. I'm back :D With an anime story… (lol even though you guys voted for a vocaloid fic on my poll) I hope you enjoyed this small Blue Exorcist first chapter. I was thinking about making everyday a new chapter… Damn, I have that bad habit to not make a plan of my story before writing. Let's just see how this will turn out…**

**I'm not even sure about this, so if I get enough review I'll update every week. Please review, reviews make my days ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome X3**

_Morning already? Man… I can still rest in the bed and try to fall asleep again. _

_Uh? What is this? Kind of big… soft and hard… Hard? Is a pillow supposed to be hard? _The young demon moved up his hands around what he though was his pillow._ This is particularly soft, feels just like… hair..? _Rin moved his hands down around what he was holding. _Lots of different shapes… Hm? What is this..? Sort of limp… and big… Uh? How weird, I think it's becoming hard… _

"O-Okumura!?"

Rin opened his sleepy eyes find himself hugging Shima… at the wrong place. Shima was blushing deep red and had his hands on Rin's, trying to pull them off his private member, but failing desperately because of Rin's strength.

_**Wait, what?!**_

"Ahhh! Sh-shima! W-What are you doing?!" Rin pulled away his hands as fast as he could from Shima. He looked around and realized he was laying down on the pink haired's bed.

Shima glared at Rin and shouted, blushing even redder, "W-What _am I_ doing?! What _are_ _**you **_doing!" The taller teen got off of his own bed and pulled back his boxers. He grabbed a shirt and ran to the bathroom, too embarrassed to even show his face.

Rin sat on the bed and stared blankly at the bathroom's door. _What the hell just happened?_

Back in the bathroom, Shima was staring at himself in front of the mirror, blushing like crazy and trying to ignore a little problem hiding in his boxers. He frowned and scratched his head.

The teen then turned on the shower and face palmed himself. He sighed as he stripped before going into the shower. "I like women." He whispered to himself. "Especially women with big boobs… fuck." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some in his hands.

While washing his head with way too much shampoo, he frowned again. "Why would I even_ react_ to that?" He bit his lower lip and rubbed his head hard. "No. Why was he in my bed in the first place?"

Shima took the soap and stared at it for a few seconds. He then started laughing. "Ha. Haha. I'm just overreacting." He sighed, closing his eyes.

'Knock knock.'

"Shima, you forgot to-…"

Before the pink head could even react, Rin opened the bathroom's door, revealing Shima's naked body in the shower, his hands and hair full of shampoo.

They both stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, as if they didn't know how to react. That, until Shima dropped the soap on the floor, his blushing burning up to the tip of his ears.

Rin's blush grew redder as well as he tried his best not to look at Shima's bottom.

"Oh. Sorry." Rin said as he closed the door, leaving an embarrassed Shima back alone in the bathroom.

Shima kept staring at the door until shampoo ran down his forehead, then went to hit his eyes. "Ahhh! Shit!" The teen tried to take the shampoo away from his eyes with his hands, but ended up just having more soap and shampoo in his eyes.

After a while in the shower struggling wiping off the shampoo, Shima finished his shower. He put on the shirt he brought before and the boxers he-… forgot to bring. "Fuck, I only brought my shirt." He frowned. He took his old boxers and flipped them over. He blushed and put them on, then he took out his toothbrush and eventually started to brush his teeth. When he was done, the pink haired finally left the bathroom.

As he opened the door, he immediately was face-to-face with our little demon. Rin was in front of the door, his hair wet like he just took a shower as well, holding a pair of pants in his hands.

"Err… You forgot to take a pair of pants. I couldn't find yours so… here's a pair of mine you can borrow. And uh… sorry… about before." Rin mumbled, smiling slightly at the taller teen.

Shima grabbed the pants and smiled half back. "It's… alright…" Shima struggled to not stutter that sentence. He then put on the pants Rin borrowed him. He looked back at Rin.

A long and awkward silence took place in the room. Both stared at each other, blushing lightly and speechless. They didn't know if they had to ignore what happened this morning or not.

Shima finally broke the silence by deciding to ignore it. "Did you… go take a shower at Yukio's room?..." he asked, noticing Rin's new clothes and wet hair. Rin nodded, "Yeah. You took too long so I went in Yukio's since he's just beside us."

Shima scratched his head and nodded. "Uh…" He looked down at the pair of pants he borrowed Rin. "Hum, what did you mean, "you couldn't find my pants"? They're just in that wardrobe, in the last drawer…"

Shima walked up to the wardrobe and bent, reaching to the last drawer. Rin looked over Shima's shoulder as the pink haired boy opened the drawer, quite confused to find it empty. Shima opened all of the other drawers and nothing else was missing. Just his pants. All of his pairs of pants.

"What the hell?" Shima mumbled to himself, looking at the empty drawer.

Both of the teens then started searching for Shima's missing pairs of pants. They looked everywhere, but never found them.

The only place left that it could have been in was in the fridge… So Rin opened the fridge. He looked inside the small fridge, shocked.

"Shima! Did you eat my lemon and strawberry cake with extra cream and chocolate?!" Rin yelled at the taller teen who was still looking for his pants under their beds.

Shima glanced over at his half demon friend. "What? No, why?" he asked.

Pushing away his food to be able to see everything in the fridge, Rin gasped. "It's not there. Everything's there except my cake… My cake was there when we went to bed yesterday. It was definitively there."

Shima frowned lightly and sighed. "Ah. Okay, I get it now."

"What?"

"It's one of the demons we're supposed to capture. They steal things, remember? Okumura, did you lock the room before going to bed? Because… I didn't." Shima sat on his bed, resting his chin in his palm. Rin shook his head an answer. "So that explains it. We got stolen by one of the demons we'll have to find tonight… damn," Shima face palmed himself, sighing.

They heard a knock coming from the door connecting the hallway.

"Yo, Ren! Yer still'n there? Com'on, let's go visit tha' place a lil' bit!"

Said boy got up and went to open the door to see Bon standing in the hallway with Izumo. Shima smiled and laughed, "Sure, let me just find my shoes… Oi, Okumura, you coming with us?" he asked as he took his shoes.

Rin blushed lightly, standing behind Shima. "I can come?" he looked at Shima with hope, tilting his head slightly to the left. Shima nodded, putting on his shoes. Rin smiled brightly. "Yay!"

Shima looked at him and frowned, trying to hide a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked away and put his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, Bon, where are we going?" he asked, still between the hallway and his room.

"Well, me an' Izumo haven't eaten yet, we were thinkin' 'bout goin' to a restaurant, then we could go to tha park, or somthin' like tha'." Bon answered, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed.

Rin looked over Shima's shoulder. "We don't have any money with us."

Izumo put her hand in her pocket and took out some money. "Well… I only have money for two people." She glanced over at Bon.

Shima shrugged and smiled at Bon. "Well, Okumura brought full of extra food, so we're fine for that. You two go eat somewhere together and we'll wait for you guys at the park. Sounds good?"

Bon glared at Rin for a second, but then shrugged it off. "'Kay." Bon mumbled.

Shima waved at them and closed the door. He rubbed his cheeks and turned around to see a smiling Rin looking around in the fridge to find some good food. The pink haired blushed and gulped, confused to see his friend smiling like that. He decided to ignore it and just go on as if he didn't see him. Shima sat on his bed and took his pile of magazines that was hiding under his bed. At the same time, Rin was making breakfast for both of them.

For some kind of weird reason, the magazine Shima was "reading" wasn't as "interesting" as it used to be. He put that magazine aside and took another one. Same reaction as with the magazine before. Shima sighed and threw the magazines back under the bed.

"Are you okay, Shima? You seem kind of angry…" Rin asked, concerned, bringing some kind of sandwich to his friend.

Shima nodded and smiled at Rin, taking the sandwich Rin gave him. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Okay then. I gotta go see Yukio, so I'll be back in a few minutes." Rin said, putting on a jacket. Shima nodded and waved 'bye' at his half demon friend who was already leaving the room.

Rin closed the door behind him as he left the room.

He leaned on the door and put his hand on his heart. Why was it beating so fast? Since this morning's accident, Rin's heart's been beating very fast every time he'd look at his pink haired friend. What was happening to him? Was it just because of this morning's accident? Or was it… something else?

Rin blushed slightly and sighed. _It can't be. I like Shiemi._

Taking a big breath, Rin knocked on Yukio's room door

"Yukio?"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I need my sword. We're going around the city to visit, and, you know, there might be some evil demon there…"

Yukio opened the door and let his brother walk in. Yukio sat on his desk. Rin was looking at his younger twin madly, his hands crossed. Yukio smiled slightly. "Are you still mad at me for spoiling the manga?" he asked, half smirking. The older twin pouted and looked away, his arms still crossed. "Just gimme my sword Yukio."

"I can't give you your sword. It's against the rules. Plus, I'm not the one who has it at the moment." Yukio said, opening a book. "Have a good time visiting the place, Nii-san."

Rin pouted once again and left the room without a word. When he closed the door behind him, he saw Shura waiting for him in the hallway. She was smiling at him, leaning on the wall. Rin looked at her, actually quite confused.

"Shura? What are you doing here?" he asked the older woman, making sure he closed Yukio's room door.

Shura punched Rin's arm and chuckled, giving him his sword she had hidden behind her back. "Don't make a mess out of this."

* * *

Shima and Rin arrived at the park a few minutes after. There was nobody else at the park, so it was just to two of them. They sat on a bench and had a few awkward conversations together. Rin had with him his sword and Shima had his own K'rik. [His sort of sword that's not a sword. lolz]

"So, huh, Shima…" Rin started, not really knowing where this was going.

Shima half smirked and stretched his arms. "You can call me Renzou. Or Ren, it doesn't matter." He said, looking up in the sky.

Surprised, Rin blushed lightly and stared at Shima. "A-Ah, okay. So, Ren, [Ren or Renzou? You guys tell me in the reviews ^^]" saying his name sounded a bit weird at first, but he went on. "What do you think about… Shiemi?" He asked the taller teen, still blushing light pink.

The question surprised Shima at first, but then he scratched his head. "Ah… Shiemi… Well, she's nice… and pretty cute, too. But not my style… I think." He guessed, blushing lightly. "What about you?" Shima asked Rin. "I've heard you have a close relationship with her. Are you guys…?" Shima hesitated to ask.

Rin shook his head and chuckled nervously. "N-No. We're just friends." He smiled. "Hey… Ren?"

Shima put his hands behind his head and leaned on the bench, closing his eyes. "Yeah?" he replied.

Rin blushed lightly and sat uncomfortably. "Do you… do you mind if I take out my tail? I know we're in public, but no one's here, and it hurts…" he looked away, kind of embarrassed.

Shima looked at Rin and blushed as he realized how uncomfortable his friend looked at the moment. He almost looked vulnerable. Shima put his hand on his mouth and looked away, trying to hide his blush. "S-Sure, but make sure to hide it if anyone comes out of nowhere. I don't want us to get in trouble…"

Rin nodded and pulled out his tail of his pants. He sighed out of relief and smiled. The pink haired teen stared at him and smiled. _He's so cute. Wait. No. _He frowned at himself and sighed. Shima was starting to get tired of this.

"Rin. I-I mean… Okumura." Shima sat straight on the bench and looked straight into Rin's eyes.

Ever since Shima saw Rin fight against Amaimon, he'd been slightly scared of the demon. Knowing that he was Satan's son frightened him even more. He admitted he feared Rin, even though they were good friends even before he knew Rin's secret. But… when he saw how pained Rin looked every time one of his friends would tell him to go away from them… Shima decided to be friends with Rin, even though he knew the danger of this decision, because he didn't care and he knew Rin was a good person. But… he never thought it would end up that way… Shima was confused about his feelings for Rin. No… They weren't feeling. Shima was just… confused.

Rin smiled. "You can call me Rin."

Shima leaned over Rin and stared at him. "Then tell me… Rin. Why were you in my bed this morning?" he asked, leaning deeper.

Rin's heart was beating real fast. "I-I don't know. I think it's just a habit, because I normally sleep with Yukio. And… I thought you were just a pillow… I think."

Their faces were so close, Rin didn't know what to do. Push Shima away? No, he didn't want to push him away… But if he wouldn't push him away, would Shima go for it…?

Rin didn't dare to look in Shima's eyes, but when he did, he found himself looking at a crying Shima. He could see tears forming in the taller boy's brown eyes. Concerned, Rin was about to ask him what was wrong. He opened his mouth to talk, but he was cut off when he saw a girl about two years younger than them standing in front of them.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry to interrupt you, b-but… c-could you help me find my little brother?" The girl was about two inches smaller than Shima and she had a hand playing with her long and thick brown hair. She had light blue and had rather small pink lips, and of course… big breasts. Blushing light pink, she continued her sentence, "H-He ran off somewhere when I told him we had to go to the park. I thought he ran off here, but…"

The girl was on the edge of tears.

Both Rin and Shima looked at her and almost drooled at the sight. They pushed each other off and Shima was to first one to get up. Rin hid his tail as fast as possible, hoping the girl hadn't seen in.

"Of course we'll help you!" Shima said in his usual 'relaxed' voice. He bowed in front of the girl and smiled. "My name is Shima. And this is my friend Okumura." He smiled at the girl.

Rin smiled and waved at the girl.

As Shima was talking to the girl, Rin looked at Shima, concerned.

_Did I not see right? Was he really crying?.._

**Vote on my profile if you want seme Shima or uke Shima!  
I just wanted to remind you guys that English is not my first language :)  
Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if I should continue this or not!  
Soooo, Ren or Renzou? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs!**

Shima smiled brightly at the girl and bowed politely in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll help you find your brother. He shouldn't be so far, eh?" He looked over at Rin.

Rin walked up to the girl and smiled politely. "I'll help t-"

"No, you stay here. Since we're still waiting for Bon and Izumo to come back, I'll go alone."

Rin looked at Shima and searched for eye contact, but Shima wouldn't look back at him. Shima was giving him the cold shoulder? "B-But we can leave a messa-"

"Shall we go then, miss?" Shima totally ignored Rin. He turned his back to Rin and went to help the girl find her brother.

Rin watched Shima and the other girl as they walked away from him, sitting on the same bench he thought Shima was going to kiss him. They really looked cute together.

What was this feeling?

Rin felt so…. so heartbroken?

Before he even knew it, Rin felt tears raising up his eyes. He felt… rejected? Shima chose some random girl over him, it seemed. Of course, he knew Shima has always been very straight. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a girl. He knew it… but… the way Shima just wouldn't even look at him… was like a deep stab in his heart.

Shima glanced over at Rin before leaving. The pink haired teen couldn't help it but feel awful at Rin's sight. He felt so bad, but this was the only way to prove himself he was just confused about… you know.

"Th-thank you so much. My name's Yuki…"

Shima glanced once more at Rin and felt even more awful, but he tried to shrug it off. "Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan."

It was hot outside. There was still nobody in the park. Rin was alone, lying down on the same bench and holding his sword in his hands. He had stopped "sobbing" a few minutes ago, but his eyes were still swollen. Rin couldn't believe how 'out of character' he had been since the mission started. It was all Shima's fault…

Rin stared into the sky and rested his arm on his forehead. The sky was full of clouds, but it was still burning hot. The dark haired demon closed his eyes and slowly fell into the world of dreamland…

_Wait. What is this? This warm feeling…_

_Rin felt warmth on his left cheek. Out of instinct, Rin opened his eyes and found Shima on top of him, his hand rubbing Rin's cheek. He was staring into Rin's beautiful blue eyes with his own small brown eyes. Rin blushed lightly as he realized Shima was leaning closer to his own body. He could even feel Shima's soft breath against his neck…_

Rin woke up, gasping. He tried to get up, but something hit his head hard. Rin groaned and looked up, rubbing his forehead, only to find Bon taking him by the collar with Izumo behind him, her arms crossed and looking annoyed, as always.

"Oi, Okumura! Where's Renzou?!" Bon asked angrily, tightening his grip on Rin's collar.

Rin was choking, but still tried to speak up, "H-H… he…"

"He?!" Bon insisted, bringing Rin closer.

Izumo sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Stop it, Bon. He can't even talk."

Rin glared at Bon and kicked him right in the tummy, causing Bon to let go of Rin's collar. Rin coughed and tried to sit properly on the bench, replacing his collar. Bon tried to grab Rin back, but Izumo took him by his shirt. When they both calmed down, Rin spoke up.

"He went to help a girl find her brother… He's gonna be back soon." He pouted, getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izumo asked as she noticed Rin getting up.

Rin took his sword and hanged the case on his arm, walking back to their hotel. "I don't have any business left here. I'm heading back to the hotel."

* * *

As Rin arrived in his room, the room was completely silent. Taking off his jacket and his shoes, Rin sighed and glanced at the clock. _3 pm already? Damn, time sure goes away fast… _

Rin sat on his bed and hid his sword under it.

"…"

What could he do now?

Rin looked under Shima's bed…

Why was he feeling horny? Well… It _had_ been a long time since the last time he had a little… _fun_.

Rin blushed and bent, taking out his hand and moving it under the bed. He grabbed Shima's pile of magazines and took it out. He placed it on his bed and took the first magazine of the pile. The girl on the cover seemed to be his type. He laid down and rested on Shima's bed. The teen could smell Shima's scent... it kind of turned him on.

The room was so hot. Rin took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He then started 'reading' the magazine.

After 'reading' the first few pages, Rin blushed a darker red as he felt blood rushing _down there_. His 'problem' became bigger as he turned every next pages of the magazine…

_This… is actually good news. If girls still can turn me on like that… _

Rin slowly slipped his hand down his boxers and pushed the magazine away with his other hand. He gently grabbed his member and blushed.

"Rin? Are you in there?"

Rin felt his heart skip a beat. He gasped and pulled the blanket over him. He gasped once more as he realized he still had the pile of magazines on the bed. He quickly grabbed them and threw them under the bed. He pulled back the blanket and made sure the blanket covered him all the way up to his nose.

"Rin?"

Shima unlocked the door and entered the room.

Rin's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Shima took off his shoes and looked at the demon laying on his bed. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" he asked, concerned about his friend. The pink haired teen walked to his bed and sat beside Rin. He then put his hand on Rin's forehead. "You're burning…"

Rin blushed deeper and looked away. "I'm fine, I'm not sick. I-I'm just… tired." He mumbled. Rin wouldn't look at Shima. He still felt… mad at him.

Shima sighed and got up. "Okay… Hum…" he blushed lightly and as he put his hand behind his head. "Listen, Rin… about what happened at the park-"

"Oh, did you find her brother?" Rin cut him off, staring at the window.

Shima nodded, "Yeah, well, her mother texted her as we were looking for him, saying that he was back at their home. Anyways, I-"

"That's good. I would've felt bad if you wouldn't have done anything…"

Shima looked away, ashamed. "Look, Rin… what I was trying to say is that… I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier, I don't know why I did that," Shima leaned closer to Rin. He really was being sincere, Shima felt bad. Rin was a good guy after all…

Shima sighed and sat on the bed once more. He was so close to Rin's… thing. Rin tried to not make a sound and pretended to not feel anything, but he couldn't help but move a little closer. Shit, his body was moving on its own. Rin closed his eyes tightly and hoped Shima didn't notice a thing. He even pulled the blanket over his head so Shima couldn't see his face expression.

"Rin..?"

Shima pulled away the blanket so he could see Rin's face.

Rin was blushing deep red all the way to his ears and he looked troubled… or embarrassed. Shima wasn't sure. Curious and concerned, Shima pulled more of the blanket, revealing Rin's erection half hidden by his hands, almost fully naked.

Shima gasped and blushed madly. "What are you doing?!"

Rin blushed redder and closed his eyes tightly. _Tell me this is just a nightmare. _He turned his back to Shima and tried to hide his member under his boxers, even though we could still see it through. "D-Don't look! L-Look away..!"

Shima was totally speechless. He tried to look away, but… the view was just…

"Nn…" Rin blushed as he tried to get up, but he only got pushed back on the bed by Shima. Rin looked away, still trying to cover up his junk with his hands.

Even though Shima tried to keep his cool, he totally lost it when Rin started crying out of embarrassment. "I… I-I told you to l-look away..!" Rin shouted. He grabbed his pair of pants laying on the ground and put them on. He looked back at Shima, embarrassed as hell, and slapped him on the cheek as hard as he could. He then ran off to the bathroom, leaving a hurt Shima alone in the room.

Shima put his hand on his burning cheek and looked at the bathroom's door.

_What the actually fuck just happened…_

**Sorry this is a little late! I'm kinda busy this week... **

**I hope you liked it! PLease RnR! ^^(should I rate this M now? O.o I don't this it's necessary, but still...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemon below! Kinda... XD**

"Rin…"

"…"

"… Rin…"

The room was completely silent except of the sound of the pink haired teen's breath. Leaning on the bathroom's door, he had been waiting for Rin to come out since the half demon had locked himself in there; which was approximately 5 minutes ago. Shima had his arms crossed over his chest.

On the other side, in the bathroom, Rin was having a hard time dealing with his – not so little – problem in his pants. He was sitting just in front of the door, his back facing it. He had hidden his hands under his pants and was putting a slight pressure with them on his erection. He just… couldn't do it. Knowing that Shima was right there, behind the same door… he feared that he might hear him… he was just too embarrassed.

"I-I told you to go away," Rin mumbled through the door. _Fuck, this isn't calming down at all… _Rin tried to resist the temptation of touching himself. Rin could hear a sigh from Shima through the door.

"Please, Rin, open the door…"

"You wish."

"Open it!"

"N-No way."

"Come on! Just let me in!"

"I-I said no! Leave me alone a-already!"

Losing his cool, Shima banged on the door hard enough to scare off Rin on the other side. "Open the_ goddamned_ door, _Rin_!"

Shocked, Rin could feel his heart beating faster than it already was. _Fuck. No good…_

Both young men stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking about what they should do and what they shouldn't do. Realizing that Rin wasn't going to do as he was asked, Shima took a deep breath and tried to cool down.

"Look, Rin… open the door. I'll…" Shima blushed red and rubbed his eyes. Oh god, what an embarrassing situation this was.

"… You'll?"

"I'll… help you out."

Rin was so shocked, he almost choked on his own saliva. "W-What?"

"… Y-You heard me."

"… And here I was thinking… th-this couldn't ever be more awkward." He continued, "A-Are you serious?"

Shima's blush deepened. "I am, now hurry up before I change my mind…"

The door slowly opened (ON ITS OWNNNNN mwahahaha no.). Shima hesitated before entering the bathroom, but it wasn't much a problem since Rin was now curled into a ball, hiding in the corner. The room felt so hot, Shima wasn't sure if it was just the room's temperature or him getting excited. He was about to do something he would've never done before, however… he didn't dislike the idea of what he was about to do. What was wrong with him?

The taller teen made his way in front of the trembling half demon. He got on his knees and put his hand on Rin's head, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Rin… if you don't want me to, I won't do it" he whispered, lifting Rin's head so he'd look at him.

Small tears of embarrassment were forming on Rin's pink cheeks, running down all the way to his neck. He looked troubled, which made him truly adorable to the pink haired teen. Shima tried to reassure him by rubbing his cheek gently. "I won't hurt you…. I promise."

Rin stared at Shima for a few seconds before his face turned as red as a tomato. He looked away and nodded quickly, letting Shima's fingers caress his soft skin. A soft groan escaped Rin's lips, making Shima's blush deepened. Was he making a mistake?

Shima slipped his hand down to Rin's bottom, making sure that Rin wouldn't freak-out by caressing the smaller teen's cheek. He shyly took a hold of Rin's length and gently started to stroke it.

A whimper escaped Rin's throat as he quickly put his hand over Shima's. "U-urg… I-I changed m-my m-m-mind… I-I don't w-wanna do th-this a-anymore-"

"Rin…. C-close your eyes for me," Shima decided to ignore what Rin had said, because it was already too late. As Rin obeyed Shima's demand, Shima resumed his work. He glanced once at Rin, just to see what kind of expression he was making. The sight… almost made him come. The pink head had never seen his friend in such a… _lusty_ condition. It made him feel like he just wanted to pin Rin down and do him, right there. Wait, no. That was so wrong. But… Shima couldn't help it but find Rin cute, almost as cute as a girl, he thought. He'd never seen Rin… or 'Satan's son' making such a miserable expression and moan so high.

"Do you… _enjoy _it _that_ much?" he couldn't help but ask the dark haired teen, stroking his length a bit faster.

"Sh-shut up…" Rin mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. His cheeks turned a deeper red before he put his hand on his mouth, covering it to make sure no more embarrassing sounds would come out of it.

Shima's pants suddenly felt tighter as he saw Rin covering his mouth like an embarrassing high school girl. Why did Rin keep making things that turned Shima on that much? _Does he even know how he looks like?..._

Both of them couldn't take this any longer. Shima was hard and horny just from seeing Rin's adorable, lusty face, and Rin was almost there; he just needed a few last strokes. Shima thanked god Rin had already done half the job before him. Pre-cum was dripping off Shima's hand and Rin's length as Shima stroked harder and faster Rin's hard member.

"Sh-shima-"

"Not Shima… Call me by my given name…"

Rin peeked an eye open to look at Shima. _Dear lord. I never knew Shima could make such a face…_ He, too, look embarrassed, but seemed to hide it better than Rin. Rin had never seen him blushing that much and, worse than that... He'd never seen him with a hard-on, of course. Actually, he had never seen another guy with a hard-on before. It was quite… weird.

"R-Ren-… I-I'm gonna…"

Rin held it in as long as his body allowed it, but that couldn't last forever. He came all over Shima's hand and his shirt, the white substance dripping on Shima's hand and sticking to Rin's shirt. They both stared at it, embarrassed and cheeks red.

"… S-Sorry-"

"There's… no reason to apologize," Shima blushed, looking at his sticky hand. He was too embarrassed to look at Rin's face and vice versa.

Rin somehow reached for a box of tissues and cleaned himself up, pulling back his boxers and pants. Shima decided to get up and soon after helped Rin to get up as well, using his clean hand of course. As Shima went to wash his hands in the sink, Rin shyly turned in a corner to clean up his own shirt.

The silence between the two boys made Rin feel kind of awkward. He glanced at the pink haired teen. He was still washing his hands?

_He… must have found this disgusting. _"You… didn't have to do that," Rin whispered, ashamed. He threw the tissues in the garbage and stood awkwardly behind Shima.

"Well, it's kinda too late now. What's done's done." Not even once Shima looked at Rin as he said those words. The taller teen wiped off his hands on a towel and put his hand on his cheek, staring at it in the mirror.

The scene when Rin had slapped Shima hard on the cheek came back into his mind as he realized what Shima was having. Rin felt very bad as he saw a bruise forming on Shima's cheek. He walked a few steps closer to the pink head, but stopped before he was too close. He looked at Shima through the mirror.

"Is that… from when I slapped you?" God, he felt so bad.

"It's nothing."

Brown eyes were hidden by the pink haired's bangs, so Rin couldn't see how Shima felt. Rin was about to blurt out something, but decided to stay silent as he looked away, biting his lower lip.

Shima finally faced Rin, and that with a most likely forced smile. "Don't worry about it, I've been hit much worse than that before. And I know you didn't mean to do it that hard, right?" He shrugged and grinned. "We should start preparing for the mission, it's getting late."

Rin gasped. "Ah, yes! I forgot! We're here on a mission!"

Shima looked at Rin and laughed. "Uh huh. Prepare the room for tonight and I'll go to the store to find something we could catch the demon with…"

And so they both went on they separate ways; Shima to the store and Rin back to the room. That night was going to be quite a thing.

***bows* Gomen! I'm so sorry this took so long and the chapter is so small! ;n; so many things happening in my life right now, it's too much! Please forgive me ono I hope you enjoy this... chapter. It's not my first time writing stuff like this, but I'm still not used to it... please be nice in the reviews -u-'**


	5. Chapter 5

**:O I'm so sorry I took so long! I'm back to school and I was busy being in *cough*love*cough***

As Rin was waiting for Shima to come back from the store, he was deep in thoughts, mostly questioning himself about what had happened thirty minutes ago. Resting on his bed, he had changed his clothes and took his second shower of that day. His hair was still wet, but it wasn't like he cared. His tail also wasn't hidden under his pants like it would usually be.

He found himself blushing as he thought of what he and Shima had done. His heart would beat faster when he'd think about the pink haired teen and… he couldn't stop thinking about him. He could still feel the warmth of Shima's breath, the tender feeling of his fingers caressing his bare skin, the way he looked when he was doing it…

_I'm such a girl… _Rin sighed and sat, putting his hands on his burning cheeks.

"I'm back!"

Rin quickly glanced at Shima, his heart beating faster and faster. How come he didn't even hear him unlock the door? He got up and helped Shima, taking the bags the pink head had bought.

"What's this?" Rin asked, peeking inside the bag.

"Mice traps…" Shima sighed as he took off his shoes.

Rin looked at Shima, frowning slightly. "You think we can get a demon with that crap?"

"Well it's the best thing I could think of! If you're not happy 'bout it, you can go get something else…" Shima pouted, taking his jacket off.

Rin pouted as well and looked away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He took everything that was in the bad and put them on Shima's bed. "How does it even work?"

Shima stood behind Rin. "No idea… we'll have to read the instructions…"

Rin sat on the bed and took a trap, turning it over so he could read what was written behind it. "It says… you have to put either cheese or peanut butter on that piece… and…"

As he was reading, Rin felt something way to close to him than it should've been. He looked behind him to see Shima bent beside him, his face almost touching Rin's. Shima didn't seem to realize he was so close; he was just reading what was written on the paper. When Shima felt Rin's eyes staring at him, he looked back at the demon and realized how close he was and how awkward the situation was.

Shima was the first to speak up. "Sorry," he looked away, a faint blush making its way to his cheeks. He peeked once just to see what Rin was doing, only to see that Rin had turned away his head and was reading the instructions once again.

"… I think this is how you're supposed to put them." Rin ignored Shima, taking a mouse trap. He went to the fridge and took some peanut butter. ''You apply the peanut butter right there and…''

Somehow, even though Shima tried to listen to Rin as he spoke, he couldn't hear Rin. Instead, he was attracted to Rin's face. He never really took a good look at him… Rin's face was kind of cute, he thought. Wait, no. More like… beautiful. He thought it was funny how Rin's expressions would change whenever he was confused or determined.

''You know, you look nothing like your bother.

Rin stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow, not daring to look at Shima. ''Why don't you just come and help me placing these?'' he ignored Shima's remark.

As Rin continued his job, Shima yawned and took off his shirt. ''I feel sleepy… I bought them so you're the one who places them. I'm going to bed…'' he laid down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him.

''What?! Nonononononono, you're not! You're helping me!'' Rin's face was slightly pink and it looked like he was mad, but kind of embarrassed at the same time. Receiving no response from the pink head, Rin sighed and gave up, going back to placing the traps. ''Fine…''

**Next morning!**

_Hmmm… so warm. I could stay like this forever… _

_Oh. The warmth went away? No no no, come back…_

_Ah, there you are. So warm…_

''Rin?''

_What? The warmth can talk? Jee, that's weird…_

_Ouch! Why did it kick me? Shit, it went away again. Come back…_

''Rin! Wake up!''

Rin opened his eyes to find himself in Shima's bed… once again. He was holding Shima's bare chest, his head resting on it. Shima's face was flushed red, trying to escape from Rin's grip but failing desperately. As he realized what he was doing, Rin blushed pink but didn't let go of his embrace. He actually tightened it, making Shima gasp and blush redder out of embarrassment.

''Rin, let go!'' Shima put his hands on Rin's head, trying his best to push him away. But Rin wouldn't listen to Shima, he'd just hug him tighter.

''L-Let go! I'm serious!'' The pink haired teen fought in vain. Rin would NOT let go of Shima, no matter how hard Shima tried. He finally kicked in between Rin's leg, even though he knew how bad the pain was. Rin yelped and let go of his embrace, falling off the bed.

Shima ran to get his shirt and put it on. ''It's not 'cause I helped you jerk off yesterday that we-'' as the taller teen realized what he was saying, he quickly put his hand over his mouth and blushed a darker shade of red, then looked away, not knowing what to do anymore.

On the floor, Rin helped himself to sit and looked away. He was blushing to the tip of his ears and he could feel his heart racing.

Shima glanced at Rin for a second. ''I mean… If you were gonna go creep in my bed _again_, you could've told me before going to sleep…'' he mumbled, rubbing his neck.

Not leaving the floor, Rin rubbed his cheek. ''I'm sorry… Habit…''

_That doesn't explain why he wouldn't let go of me… could it be?... No… no no no… But I mean, I did j-jer, errm… yeah, no… this is bad… I never imagined what would happen if a guy would fall in l-lo… with m-… err, that's disgusting… Disgusting? Did I find it disgusting yesterday?... I don't remember feeling anything, except maybe a… b-boner? What the fuck am I even thinking… _

''I'm gonna take a shower…''

Rin's voice popped Shima's bubble of thoughts as the dark haired teen went to the bathroom, leaving Shima back alone in the room.

Shima banged on the bathroom's door and let Rin know he was going to see Izumo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

''What do you want?''

Izumo sat on her bed, reading some random book. Shiemi was in the room too, cleaning up Izumo's things and making the room cuter with decorations things she had brought. Shima was awkwardly standing in the entrance.

''Where's Bon?'' he asked, taking off his shoes.

Izumo sighed. ''He went walking around with Konekomaru, he's not gonna be back soon. If you wanna talk to him, you might as well-''

''No, I'd like to talk to you… Izumo,'' Shima mumbled, blushing light pink.

Everything in the room went quiet. Shiemi cleaned up something and smiled.

''Well, I think I'm gonna go now-''

Shima looked at her, ''No, no! It's fine if you're here too, I mean… y-yeahh… you can continue what you were doing…'' He tried not to look too much at Shiemi.

''Renzou.''

Shima quickly looked at Izumo, his heart beating faster and faster. The way she looked at him made him feel like she could read right through him.

''What happened?'' she asked, making Shima's heart skip a beat. He put his hand on his heart and blushed, tightening his grip on his own shirt… ''I-I think I-I'm…''

Izumo patted on her bed, letting Shima sit with her on it. He crossed his legs and stared at the blanket before frowning lightly.

''You think you're what?'' Izumo asked, Shiemi listening curiously at the conversation.

Shima sighed and looked around, his cheeks turning redder. ''I-I think I'm…''

''Come on, spit it out!''

Shima looked away, ashamed. ''I think I'm gay…''

Both girls gasped at the same time. ''You, gay?!''

Shima blushed deeper and quickly put his hands over Izumo's mouth. ''Shh! Someone might hear you!''

Izumo was speechless and Shiemi was blushing just from the thought of two guys being together. Shiemi's mouth was making an 'o' shape.

Izumo raised an eyebrow. ''You mean, girls don't attract you at all?''

Shima put his hands on his knees and blushed. ''No, girls still turn me on, but… err…''

''I see. That's what they call bisexual. But what happened to make you think you might be bi? Or… who is it that made you bi?''

''W-What?... Who?... H-He didn't, I mean…''

Izumo sighed, ''you sound so much like a girl right now. Just tell me what happened.''

Shiemi had completely stopped her cleaning and was sitting on the bed too, listening the story.

Shima rubbed his neck. ''It's just that… So much happened yesterday, like when I woke up he was in my bed with his hands in my boxers, then he sees me naked in the shower, and then I kept finding myself thinking about him… And then later, I caught him having a boner, so I kinda helped him jerk off, I don't know why I helped it, but I realized after that I didn't find it disgusting and all, and then this morning-''

''Shima, who's ''he''?''

''R-R…. Rin…''

''Rin? You mean like, Okumura Rin? Have you lost your mind?!''

''Probably?''

Shiemi laughed nervously and tried to cool down Izumo a bit. ''Haha… Hum, calm down you both, Shima-kun came here for advice, ne? So let's just help him out…''

Izumo sighed and crossed her arms. ''Pfft. That's gonna be a problem. I mean, it's obvious you're both semes.'' She raised an eyebrow again.

Both Shima and Shiemi looked at her, confused. ''Seme? What's that?''

Izumo smirked. ''You mean you don't know? A seme is top and an uke is bottom.''

They both looked at Izumo even more confused. ''Top and bottom?''

Izumo sighed. ''Don't you know how two guys have sex?''

Shiemi and Shima blushed and shook their heads. ''No…''

Izumo stared at them before bursting into laughter. She slapped Shima's arm as she laughed and hugged her belly. ''You mean you don't know how men do it but you're in love with one?''

Shima blushed out of embarrassment and just looked away. Izumo got up and looked under the bed, taking out a manga it seemed. She got back on the bed and started looked through the pages until she found the right one. ''Here,'' she said, showing the page at Shima and Shiemi.

On the page, there were two guys one on top of the other, naked, having sex obviously; the one on top had his kunk in the other's ass. She pointed at the one on top. ''This is the seme.'' She said, herself blushing lightly. She then pointed at the one bellow, ''This one is the uke. It's not that different from regular sex, but instead the guy does it in the other guy's ass.'' She said. She then gave the book to Shima and smirked, ''Here, you can have it. Entertain yourself.''

Shima gulped and took the book. ''I don't think-''

''Shima? Are you still here? Hurry up, I have to show you something really important!''

Shima looked back at the door. Rin?

**Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! Thank you for favoring this story and keeping it alive! **

**I haven't decided who's gonna be seme and uke yet! The poll's still open, go vote on it! :D**

**See you next time!**


End file.
